


Of bathtubs and burglars

by AgrippaSpoleto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bathtubs, Dialogue-Only, Gen, inspired by Burn Gorman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen really likes victorian bathtubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of bathtubs and burglars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters. It would still be running on TV if I did...

„Owen, why are you dragging a bathtub through the corridor?“  
„We need it for the Hub.“  
„We have showers, you twat.“  
„Communal showers, Jack!“  
„And your point is?“  
„Just imagine the stuff you and teaboy could get up to in a nice victorian bathtub...“  
...  
„Move over. We have to be quick. I don’t want to have to explain to Ianto why we have been banned from yet another hotel!“

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by the story Eve Myles told at Wales ComicCon 2014 about Burn Gorman trying to steal a bathtub from the hotel they were staying while shooting "Countrycide".


End file.
